


Bar

by Kmaxwell1997



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmaxwell1997/pseuds/Kmaxwell1997
Summary: DRUNK IN LOOOooooOOOOoooOOOVE





	Bar

You pull into the parking lot as small pebbles of gravel fly everywhere from your wheels. You look up at the sign, "Jack's". You always hated bars. They reminded you of how Sam used to be, and you tried everything to avoid them, until now. Opening your door and slamming it shut, you are pelted by raindrops in the cool night breeze. You check your watch - 12:04. You stomp your faux leather black business heels as you trudge through the muddy gravel to the bar. It's sprinkling, but the drops of rain are falling heavier each second.   
It's been a rough day, to say the least. Norman had another blackout that practically put Dylan in the hospital, and you have been running around like crazy trying to get things together for the motel. Emma has helped bear the burden, but being a mother is the hardest work of everything you have.  
You drag yourself up the rusty, molding wooden board steps and grab the dusty door handle of the bar. Pulling it open forcefully, you're met by the smell of heavy smoke and string liquor.   
You look around and only see a few people at the bar. Perfect. Your heels click on the hard floor as you guide yourself onto the wooden barstool.   
At the end of the bar, there's a woman that looks to be about sixty, hair stringy and singed a cinnamon color. She's covered with wrinkles, a cigarette in her left hand while her right hand nurses a strong whiskey. Her eyebrows are permanently furrowed, and she gives you a grimace as you sit down.   
The bartender is about thirty, with a shaved head and glasses. He's lean but not too muscular, and has a confident stance as he strolls up to you.  
"Have I seen you here before?" He asks, voice filled with confusion.  
"No, I'm... new here." You answer quietly as you shake and brush the rain from your legs.  
"I thought so. I usually know my regulars around this time. What can I get ya?"  
"Anything." You mutter aggressively.  
"Do you like vodka? I can make yo-"  
"Yeah. Yes, sure that sounds great." You answer, slightly less mean sounding as you go into your small handbag to look for money. He quickly sets down your drink and waves his hand in a manner to wave off your intentions.  
"This one's on me. So what brings such a pretty girl to such a sad place?" He asks, setting his elbows down onto the wooden counter.  
"You wouldn't want to know. Long story." You remark as you bring the chilled drink to your lips. It stings, but the good kind of sting. It burns your throat the whole way down, but you can immediately feel your chest grow warm.  
"Maybe I want to know." You hear a voice say from your left. Two barstools down was a man, about thirty five, with blonde hair slicked back and a brown leather jacket. He holds a beer, and begins approaching the stool next to you. He finally sits down and turns his body to you, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're not gonna tell us a sad story? You at least gotta give me a name..." the man states teasingly.  
"I'm Norma... Norma Calhoun." You state, slightly hesitating with your last name.  
"Norma... I haven't heard a name like that in a long time. I'm Will Radull." He opens his hand to shake, and you oblige.  
"I work down at the mill. Where you at?" He confidently takes a sip from his drink.  
"I work down at the hotel, the one by the bypass." You state shyly.  
"Bates Motel? I thought that place got a new owner. Heard she's a milf. You know her?"   
"I know her, but what's a milf?"  
"Uh oh... looks like the sheriff is here." Will states suspiciously as you turn your head to look at the windows. You squint your eyes to see in between the small gaps between the dusty blinds, but it is indeed the sheriffs car. You see a figure approaching the door.  
You turn back to see him shuffling nervously and trying to stuff something back into his pocket.  
"What are you doing?" You ask nervously, slightly backing away.  
"Oh! I thought I forgot my phone at home. Right here!" He flashes that award winning smile as he pats his jacket pocket. "So how's that drink of yours?" He asks as he takes a drink of his. You bring it to your lips to try it again. Wow. It somehow grew stronger. Or more bitter. You unintentionally make a face and Will laughs.  
"What's so funny, Will?"   
"Nothing, just didn't know you couldn't handle a little alcohol is all." He shrugs his shoulders and laughs.  
"Really? What about now?" You begin taking very large gulps of your drink, straining to keep an even face as you finish the drink, slamming the glass down.  
"How about th-"  
Your question is nearly finished when you feel a hand on your shoulder, gripping down tightly.  
"Norma, what are you doing here?"   
You turn around to face the deep, sultry voice only to smirk at its owner. Romero.  
"I'm getting a drink, Alex." You state nonchalantly as you turn your body fully to him, eyes wide in false innocence.  
"I can see that, Norma, but..." he takes a second to switch his eyes to the man sitting by you, "do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He states cautiously, whispering to you at this point.  
"I can make my own decisions, Alex." You test, glaring at him.  
"Hey, beat it." Alex raises his voice and nods to the man sitting next to you, who quickly releases an aggravated sigh as he picks up his drink. He downs it in a swig and heads out the door.  
You are pissed. Your eyes grow wide with anger and shock as you look to Will and then to Alex.  
"What the hell are you doing?" You practically yell as he attempts to calm you down by grabbing your shoulders.  
"I'm trying to help you, Norma, you shouldn't be here-"  
"How do you know that?" You spit the sentence angrily at him, words on fire.  
"Because that man was going to try to drug you." He whispers.  
"Oh, Alex you have got to be kidding me!" You laugh angrily and throw your hands up in the air.   
"Norma, I know how this guy works. As soon as these girls are distracted, he strikes, slipping it in their drinks."   
You suddenly begin to feel dizzy, losing your balance on the stool. He catches your shoulders, giving them a slight shake.  
"Norma... Norma, hey. How many drinks have you had?" He asks cautiously but with care.  
"One... only one." Your brain starts to get fuzzy, and your surrounding blends together. You shouldn't be this drunk. Unless...  
"Alex... how did these girls know if they were drugged or not?" You slur, trying to keep your eyes open.  
"Usually their drinks have a film or fogginess, and they become dizzy, nauseous, confused..." Alex begins to catch on as he picks up Norma's drink. The remaining ice has melted completely now, and small specs are visible among the haziness of the once clear liquid. He looks back to Norma, struggling to stay conscious.  
"Shit, Norma, we gotta get you out of here." He states as he picks up your arm and puts it around his shoulder.  
"No no no I'm fine we gotta get that guy!" You cry out as you try to push him off of you. Everything now is blurry. When you look at Alex, there is a lighter hue with everything, and it all seems to blend together. Sentences seem to echo in your head, and hearing is becoming unbearable.  
You place your hands over your ears as you try to block out the noise.  
"Alex, what's happening?" You cry out, desperate for any kind of help.  
"I'm getting you out of here." He replies as he pulls his keys out to hold in his hand as he hooks one arm under your legs while the other supports your back. He carries you out of the bar like this. You know you're outside when you feel the rain pelting your face aggressively now. It all feels like a dream, a nightmare. Too much is happening. Your mind feels like it's being spun around.  
You feel yourself placed onto a seat and feel the vibration of a door shutting. You jump when Alex grabs your arm when he enters the car. Releasing a slight whimper and flinching, you lose where you are for a second.  
"Norma! Norma! It's alright it's just me, it's just Alex, ok?"   
For once your eyes allow you to focus, and his dark brown orbs are the only things holding you steady. You nod, terrified.  
"Alright, I gotta take you back to the home-"  
"No! Norman! Norman he'll-he'll, he'll freak out! You can't do that to him! Not after Keith. Not after that. If he sees me like this he'll... Alex promise me you don't let him see me like this! Promise me!" You hysterically cry, grabbing onto whatever part of him you can hold. Rivulets of tears are streaming down your face now as you try to hold onto anything.  
"Alright. Alright, Norma. I won't..." he sympathetically states as he grabs your shoulders.  
"Thank you... thank you... where do we go?" You sniffle.  
"We're gonna get you a room at the hotel, but we won't bring you up to the house, alright?" He looks at you for an answer, and you nod your head in agreement. He searches your bag and finds the room key he is looking for. He starts the engine and the last thing you remember is watching the drops of rain race each other against the window.  
You awake with a headache. Lights are off around you, and you can only see a figure in the rocking chair. You sit up immediately and regret it instantly as your head berates you, sending waves of pain to your temples.  
"Easy there, Norma." Alex states jokingly as he sits down on the edge of the mattress.  
"What... what happened?" You mutter, voice edged with pain.  
"Well, you were drugged. You were unconscious when we got here, so I carried you to the room and put you in bed. Nothing else." He holds his hands open as if to close his statement.  
"I didn't... do or say anything embarrassing did I?" You ask, cringing.  
"Well, you kept saying my name in the car, just whispering it really softly. I guess you were having a nightmare." He smiles at you finally as you release a laugh.   
It is then that you look at your watch.   
5:47.  
"Oh my god! Alex! You missed work! I missed work! Oh my god what's Norman-"  
"I told Norman that your car had problems and I picked you up late, but didn't want to wake him up so you slept here." He calmly stares as you release a sigh of relief.  
"Your work?"   
"I took a personal day." He gives you a slight smile.  
"Alex-" you begin, furrowing your eyebrows in apology.  
"Don't worry! The department told me I had to take some vacation days soon anyways. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He says.  
You smile at this.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, Norma. Now, I ordered pizza for Dylan, Emma, Norman, and you, and it should be coming here in the next half hour. I thought you'd be too tired to make something. I'm gonna head back home t-"  
"No, you're staying." You smile.  
"Norma-"  
"Not an option! You're staying. Come on, you helped me, I didn't even make dinner, just eat. You're probably starving."  
Luckily his stomach betrays his future response by a slight grumble and you laugh. You take his hand and lead him to join you all at the table, just like a family.


End file.
